charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ Templates for episode and character pages I just saw that all template for some characters and episodes are don't same.--Tom Jacob :I know. Eventually all infoboxes for characters and episodes will match. Other admins and managers were working on episode infoboxes but seem to have stopped. It's a slow process but like I said, eventually, the old infoboxes will be changed to the colored infoboxes. -- Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Comics I only replaced them. I uploaded a bigger version of Marcio's scan and I added a better sized picture of Billie and Paige. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks for welcoming me back! I've been gone for a while because of going to court for stuff!!Gleefan13 23:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Gleefan13 Admins vs Moderators I gotta say I like the name Moderators instead of Admins. x) It sounds a whole lot better HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 01:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Truce? I know that we've both said some immature and stupid stuff to eachother, but do you think we can call a truce and have this stupid thing over with since it's just getting in the way of actually editing? You can also delete that blog vote, since I can't delete it. And do you think I could borrow your goblin idea? I think it's realy creative and intresting. I would put it on my fanfic wiki, so no one would really see it besides me and the few people that look at my wiki. Shanebeckam 05:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry to butt in but I think a truce between all users is in order, because we all "argue" with one another. Yes we debate, but those debates turn out to be direct arguments. If we could stop that, we can make this wiki go back to the top, like it was last year. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I can help you with that too!If you could just unblock me.Im Johny halliwell.I could offer you some help with this wiki.I think I ve been punished enough. 09:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Alright, but you have one more chance -.- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 09:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Thank you HalliwellsAttic.You have my word! 09:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Fairy Page It's not actually said. But since there wasn't a fairy page in season 3, but then there was in season 8, its assumed that Paige made it. But it could just be a blooper. Shanebeckam 05:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It could have also been Prue, Piper or Phoebe after their encounter with the Fairies in Once Upon a Time.--Administrator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Tamora and Kat's Pic Hi, I've recently seen that you erased the picture I added to their infobox. I wasn't going to re-add it at first to avoid troubles, but, The previous pic was horrible? Really? I know that to you they seem dead, but they're just sleeping. Also is their latest picture, if there is a better one, when The Heir Up There came out, you can add it. Also the picture when they have red hair is not appropiate, since now is brown (yeah, I know its because of the new artist). Bay Mirror hie! just to congratulats you for your great work on the Bay Mirror employees and i love the citations you put for Elise!Chloefan03 19:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I felt we should show how important Phoebe is to Elise and how Elise views Phoebe as a friend. I TOTALLY agree with you, Elise is one of my favorite character on the show and i love her relationship with Phoebe.Chloefan03 19:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey there I wanna say that I have Autism. So I have another shcedule on editing Wikias. I can go from one to another. On Lostpedia, they understand did. So I hope you do to ;). It's interest to note that most Autism people on wikia are really against the Wikia skin, while I have another meaning over that. So that I edit not the articles doesn't mean that I don't want them to edit, but I have another schedule. Read the article, and I think you will understand :D --Station7 20:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Larry Henderson's wife. You can make the page if you want. I have to turn off my computer due to a thunderstorm/cyclone coming my may :S Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 06:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wyatt Halliwell I agree with you, it should be reverted. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Fan Wiki Will you please help me with Charmed Fan Wiki http://charmedfunclub.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Fan_Wiki You can be admin or manager or whatever you want because I need real good help on it. Phunner? i am not Phunner and i am curious why you would think i am. is it something that this user has done that i have dont the same or similar? or am i doing something wrong? ::The categories you add are the same as the ones Phunner was doing. I was just wondering because using multiple accounts is sort of frowned upon, especially by me. :: :: ::Well im adding the categories because i want to get higher rank and i was adding them to places where they were lacking. or where they should be bulleted information re: I don't do it on purpose, I promise. I almost always check my work after and I have never seen it happen. Christy Jenkins' Powers Sorry I was in a rush I have to get back to studying soon, so I rushed the description-not thinking. Just to clarify I didn't name the category. User box Justin That is genius, I was just thinking of creating a user box for that. P.S I created a Canada user box. Userboxes Hi, I really liked the userboxes you have done for the Charmed protagonists. I was wondering if you can make one for me? Thanks in advance, and also thanks for the userboxes, I used 4 of them in my userpage :D I was going to say one that says This user is a fan of Shrek, but I already have one in another wiki, so, can it be one that says "This user is a fan of Demi Lovato" ? ::Sure. I will make it right away. What colors do you want me to make the background and writing? -- [[User:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385|'Moderator'/HalliwellManor ]]Talk to Me ♠ ::For the background yellow and writing orange. Btw the photo in the userbox, can it be one from when she had her hair black? I am new to editing pages so I was wondering, could you help me understand why I can't upload GIF's, it keeps saying I'm trying to upload an illegal file type, but I made the GIF's so if you can get back to me or if you want to do it I could send them to you upon request. Thank you. User:MagicianSwordman Wow this wiki is in terrible ''shape. This Wiki is not in terrible shape. Sure we have some Drama on here, but every Wiki does. HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 04:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) you have badly formatted pages, images thrown in everywhere, bad citation and no in-universe styles, bad grammar, i suggest just deleting everything, would take less time than fixing it ..I think I know who this is. "Buffymybasset" I mean your always talking crap about the Charmed Wiki on Butterflys One. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 05:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) no, i used to be a wikia editor but i was banned for voicing my opposition to the skin. I however in no way want to help out a wikia site so bye bye Wait, so you used to be an editor on here? HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 05:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It's definantly BuffyMyBasset. We were banned by TheBook for opposing to his new wiki look. Shanebeckam 05:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : No because BuffyMyBasset is more mature then that. She was unblocked anyway, why would she edit as an unregistered contributor? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Im not buffyass whatever. i was never on this wiki. anyway thats not why im here, KhanWiz, seeing as i cant ask on your talk page, i'll ask here. i noticed on the charmed shoutwiki, which i assume that you made, you havent done a thing. most likely because you dont want to. can you make me an admin then, im doing work there now. LOL |300px}} You love me? xD iMan [[User_talk:IMan|(Owl me!)]] 20:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra ok sorry but when you see the extras category, it's not clear in the summary that it's only characters without no lines and so there's characters who doesn't have to be in this category. Userboxes I like that ''I wished Paige married Richard userbox very much. Could you maybe make one that says Married Kyle for me? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 20:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Userbox It is still used as one of the logo's though. And this one fits the userboxes more. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) could you tell Khanwiz, because i cant, that he has a message over at shoutwiki charmed. thanks Did you really just waste your time writing that? It's my personal opinion, it has nothing to do with facts. I just don't like her. Her music is as shallow as a kiddie pool, she thrives off of being "wierd" and "unique", not how great her music is. Artis like P!nk and Eminem have great songs, great performances, and they don't need all the extra crap that Lady G does. And the essay that you typed proves that her fans are psychotically obsessed. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I did anything wrong. Shanebeckam 23:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a waste of time, it was very interesting to read that actually. You are right, you not liking her doesn't mean you did anything wrong, but saying that her music is shallow is. Just because other artists don't use the extra crap, as you call it, doesn't mean that Gaga isn't a great artist. She expresses herself on her own, beautiful way. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: OK, seriously. All these over GaGa. When I made that infobox, it does not mean I hate her, it means I would not be effected if she never existed. That is all. Another thing, all this beef over GaGa, this is a wiki about Charmed, not singers and artists. I suggest we forget about all this, or create a wiki for Lady Gaga where the topic is about her so you can talk about her all you like. But this wiki is about Charmed, so I suggest we start talking about Charmed before anything serious goes down, and me and HalliwellsAttic have to step in. Is that OK with you three (HalliwellManor, Gleen and Shane :P)? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 21:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree. --Shanebeckam 22:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree as well. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 22:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hate Glee? I always thought you would like Glee because they did a big thing for GaGa in one of the episodes. They said how great she was and that :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 08:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The Glee cast totally RUINED Bad Romance. Instead of free bitch, they sang something like "Free thing". I can't decide which is worse, their acting or their "singing". The storylines on the show are atrocious and just feed into typical stereotypes about teenagers, cliques, gays, popular kids, introverted kids, etc.Moderator/HalliwellManor Talk to Me ♠ Charmed Faves ♠ ::And you said that you don't disrespect making userboxes. I don't know if you did them, but all of them are pretty mean and immature, like "Glee is the biggest fail ever" or "Glee should be cancelled". And you ahve just added an anti Shakira userbox. At least I was a good person and deleted the anti-gaga userbox (it was way too mean) from my userpage. And I'm going to be a good person now and I won't send you to hell (I mean, she's a whore? really?) But I will say it, you're very very immature saying that, she HAS talent, if you don't like her, that doesn't mean she hasn't it. I hate Lady Gaga but I recognize she has a good voice, the only problem are her songs, they're a total screw up (see how it feels when I insult your favorite artist?) ::If GaGa's songs are such a screw up, is that why all 7 of her singles to date have all been number one hits? And why she won 3 grammy's for her song writing as well as receiving 6 more Grammy nominations for The Fame Monster, this sunday night on the Grammy's we will see who the screw up are. As well as when Born This Way is released on Friday morning. Tune into your local radio station at 9am EST to hear Born This Way, and then get back to me about her songs. As well, you should listen to the songs on GaGa's album that haven't been released as singles, such as Speechless, Dance in the Dark, So Happy I Could Die, Greatest, Brown Eyes, Then You'd Love Me, also to the songs she released years ago as Stefani Germanotta - Red & Blue, Capitivated, Electric Kiss, No Floods, etc. Unlike a lot of people who just sit around judging GaGa based on the songs she releases as singles instead of listening to all her songs, I have listened to alot of Shakira's albums and all her songs are pretty crappy. ::It's not my problem what you think about her songs, is you saying that she is a prostitute, and I'm pretty sure you are very angry at me for saying that, otherwise you wouldn't waste your time writing that. Have a nice day =) Who died and made you king of the world HalliwellManor? People can have their opinions. Opinions aren't based off facts. If you want to make userboxes saying sucks, then go right ahead, but don't bitch about people hating on Gaga. --Shanebeckam 00:48, February 10, 2011 (UTC) There is a difference between opinions and being hateful. Saying things like "GaGa is a stupid bitch" or that she is atrocious shows you are purposely being hateful. I mean no offense by this but GaGa has achieved more in 2 seconds of her life that you probably will in your entire life. If she is so stupid, how did she get to where she is right now? All the awards, the millions of fans, all the people she has inspired. Stupid bitches don't do things like that. Stupid bitches just sit around talking trash about people questioning their success, trying to down play all the successes someone has, something that you and all the haters out there are doing right now.